You Cant Run From Love
by RedRavyn
Summary: Kagome is a respected business woman who gets entangled in Togas plan to become apart of the family. He thinks she is the perfect piece missing in his son Sesshomaru's life. Will Love blossom or will their be no grandpups for Toga Tashio.
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys I am RedRavyn and this is my first story so please be nice, corrective criticism is welcomed although **I Do Not Own Inuyasha** or its characters the story that I shall portray is Mine if you do not like how I portray the characters you do not have to read it ;]

With a yawn Kagome awoke to the sounds of Tokyo coming to life. Getting up out of bed and almost falling over mittens the cat she had seen on her way home from work covered in dirt and hiding in the alley. Her heart reached out to the poor baby animal at the time and took her home and they had been roommates ever since. " Sorry mimi I didn' see you their " she said with a giggle as the cat shot her a dirty look. Sticking out her tongue at her feline friend she scolded her "it's not my fault you blend in with the carpet " looking down at the floor to validate her point that the white cat indeed blended in with the white soft carpet that covered her bedroom floor. After blowing a kiss to her as a peace offering Kagome made her way to the bathroom that was conveniently in her room and began to undress to take her shower glancing into her mirror, Kagome looked at the tattoo that no one knew about except her best friend Sango , a cherry blossom tree starting at the base of her right hip with flowers and branches reaching and ending below her right breast. She chuckled to herself as she recalled the experience of getting her first tattoo. She had loved those trees that grew in the backyard of her parents shrine and could still rememeber the sweet scent when she would sit under them as a child and thought it to be the perfect choice for a tattoo she wanted whatever mark she put on her body to have meaning , Sango had got a tattoo that day as well and to Kagome surprise she had whined like a little baby the entire time were as Kagome sat quietly just a little embarrassed because she had to cover her breast from being seen by the artist as the tree got higher and higher up her body she had always had a very high pain tolerance. So her reaction was no surprise to Sango but that didn't stop her from making Kagome promise not tell anyone that she whined and cried a little bit in the beginning before the artist added more numbing cream. Done reminiscing over the past she quickly got ready for the day with a smile on her face.

As soon as Kagome walked into the building her named was being called urgently by her friend Sango at the front desk that was facing the elevator she had just gotten off of Kagome wiped away some lint that had gotten stuck to her armani skirt off and briskly walked towards her receptionist "What's wrong Sango ? She looked questioningly at her friend "Your late Gome where have you been your appointment is waiting for you in your office ! " Sango barely whispered to her. Kagome gasped she had completely forgotten she had an appointment with a Mr. Tashio first thing this morning. Mittens in revenge had hid one of the heels she had laid out on the bed with the suit she was going to wear and Kagome had spent a great deal of time running around trying to find it, it was the perfect shade of blue that looked wonderful with her black jacket and skirt suit that she was wearing with the same blue collared shirt underneath said jacket. " I got caught up she said not going into much details. An eyebrow raised at Kagome's response "Mittens" Sango said with a laugh. " Mittens" answered Kagome with an almost vengeful gleam in her eye , and proceeded to walk to her office door. Sango still chuckling to herself shook her head she never understood the love and hate relationship her friend and mittens had to put it simple the cat was loving and chaos wrapped in one. Hearing Kagome's door close she refocused on the task before her.

As Kagome walked into her office closing the door behind her she immediately began to apologize to the man looking out of her office window. " I am very sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting the man turned around with a soft look in his eye. His features almost taking her breath , he was very handsome with short silver hair parted leaving a slight bang in his face with eyes the color of burning honey and a height that would intimidate most men but for a woman of her taste was extremely attractive the suit he wore hid little to the imagination you could see the muscle almost move underneath his suit jacket. Turning around he watched her walk towards him after hearing her apology Toga thought to himself if he wasn't mated the wonderful sent she admitted when he first saw her and that still continued to fill the air of the office he would have to sample such a beauty he took notice of her long black almost blue curly hair unbound and swaying as she moved, she had a cute round face with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. Those color eyes were very rare to see given her japanese heritage looking further down he seen her ample breast and wide hips fit her skirt suit perfectly and her short stature made her even more appealing. he chuckled internally even though he was mated he was still a man but he knew only his beloved mate Narumi could have his heart. She closed the gap between them and they shook hands and got down to business

" What can I do for you today " Kagome asked giving him a dazzling smile . " I have heard your flower buildings are very unique and you come highly recommended. I would like for you to build my Mate a flower Sanctuary in our backyard, looking her straight in the eye while he spoke still fascinated by the color. Kagome nodded her head and at the same time reached in a drawer and grabbed her note book and a pen and began scribbling and drawing a picture of the ideas that were popping in her head. Ever since Kagome was a child she loved to build things and given her high intelligence and the skipping of a few grades she had managed to build a landscaping company from the ground up and had become one of the most successful business women in japan. "Ok is there anything special you would like me and my crew to add to the building? She asked not looking up from where she was drawing. Tago chuckled as she reminded him of his son but he gave what she said a thought and decided "Yes I would like you to build a swing in the middle of it all please " with a shake of his head as if to confirm this is what he wanted and with an after thought he also said " and I would also like to invite you to my home for dinner with my family I can even show you the backyard so you can get a feel of what you want to do and the space you are working with if that is okay" That question caused Kagome to look up at the man well he was a demon she had felt it when their hands touched but could also tell because of his unnatural beauty. Contemplating what he had just said to her she gave him the once over he looked like a respectable man and from the brief Sango had given he was known for his good nature she decided to agree it couldn't hurt right ? She thought to herself. Making her decision she nodded " That would be very kind of you I would love to if you could just give your address and time to be there to my receptionist I would enjoy that very much. Is there anything else you would like to discuss? She said with a smile Toga smiled devilishly a plan already forming in his mind he just needed to know one thing before he committed to what he hoped would lead to lots and lots of grandpups. Still smiling " Are you single ?" replying without hesitation "Yes" Kagome said without letting the question fully sink in after a moment it hit her " Wait what!" She all but yelled but Toga was already out of his seat and opening the door " I will see you tonight then " He said with a smile on his face proceeded to walk out the door, headed for the receptionist desk. Still taken aback by the random question Kagome blushed " What have I gotten myself into now." She groaned and put her head on the desk, but quickly sat up when the buzzer on her desk went off notifying her next appointment was coming in. Refocusing she got back in business mode and decided she would deal with her humiliation later.

...

Well thats the first chapter please review and no flames please as this is my first go at this let me know what you think ~ RedRayvn~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow readers please let me know how I'm doing so far I will continue to update the story as quickly as I can ~Red~

Kagome parked outside of a literal mansion and looked in awe at the most beautiful home she had ever seen, even down to the drive way it had such a beautiful aura surrounding it that it settled her nerves as she got out and walked up the stairs to the door but before she could knock a maid answered with a gentle smile " Hello Ms. Kagome may I take your coat" she asked sweetly. " Yes thank you very much " looking around the maid answered her question before she could ask " Right this way

, Master Toga is waiting for you in the living room". She spoke while heading in that direction. Kagome followed after her down the long hallway the only sound that could be heard was her heels clicking against the shiny floor she didn't know what she should wear to the dinner so she decided a formal dark red skirt with a white bell cut shirt with open bell sleeves and her white heels. She smiled to herself she had always been a bit of a fashionista something about putting together an outfit with the perfect heels or bag always gave her a devilish satisfaction. She could hear Sango in her mind saying "Yassss gome slayyy" with a smile she continued to walk down the hall looking at her shoes. A noise caught her attention looking up she seen talking to Inuyasha. Kagome paused mid stride at the sound of his name echoing in her head and continued to just look at the man who had broken her heart. She was so confused why was he at Mr. Tashio's house, immediately she started panicking. To many emotions were hitting her at once this was a mistake I need to leave she thought to herself, turning around to do just that. She didn't care that the nice maid still had her coat the only thing on her mind now was to create more distance between her and inuyasha.

Kagome smacked into what her frazzled mind could process as a brick wall. Immediately bouncing off and falling backwards said wall arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back towards him. Looking up with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment Kagome breath caught in her throat she had never seen the beauty this being possessed in her whole life his long moonlight hair cascaded around him giving him an almost feminine look , but the muscle she felt in his arm that was still wrapped around her and the broadness and muscular build of his chest told her that although his hair was quite long for a man of this time the masculinity he possessed that even showed in his aura was of one that should not be tested. She cocked her head to the side and bit her lip becoming hypnotised by the bright sun and honey colored eyes that reminded her of but still different in a way she couldn't describe…. Sesshomaru had sensed an unfamiliar aura enter his family home he would never speak it out loud but he was and had always been very curious even over the smallest of matters. He had just decided he was going to go down for dinner and while walking down the hallway something or rather someone had bumped into him. Brow raising in annoyance at the sudden invasion of his person , the girl began to fall and without thinking he caught her. As soon as she was steady again he was about to pull away when she looked up at him and what he seen caught him completely off guard. He had never seen that shade of blue in a person's eyes before it was almost as if he could dive in and swim inside of the color. Recovering quickly he again was about to release her when the scent of peaches hit his nose. Making him very curious ,looking down at the quite short human miko to analyze her further. She tilted her head and bit her lip which caused a reaction his was unprepared for his beast began to purr and growl at the onna before him. As if she could have heard his beast the smell grew stronger, Kagome was at a lost for words never before had this happened to her she was almost completely undone from simply being held by the adonis before her.

Before she realised what was happening she was being snatched from the adonis. " What do you think you are doing Sesshomaru keep your hands off her you Mangy dog!" Inuyasha screamed as his grip tightened around Kagome's hip. Coming to her senses after losing the physical touch of who she now knew to be Sesshomaru her anger began to rise she grabbed the hand holding her and let some of her miko power flow through her hands, burning Inuyasha into letting her go. "How Dare You ! Don't you ever touch me again Inuyasha or I'll burn your whole arm off next time" Kagome screamed. Toga quickly came into the Hall after following after his son that jumped up and ran in the middle of there conversation the scene he fell upon was horrifying. Sesshomaru was standing still like a statue but he could see pink in is older son's eyes and knew whatever had just transpired was either good or very bad. All hope for the former went out the window when his eldest son walked up to his brother picked him up by the throat and threw him against the wall shattering Narumi's favorite vase. Groaning he was going to get an ear full later Narumi had already told him to move the vase out of the hallway but he had kept forgetting and now it lay on the floor in pieces but with a frown on his face he decided he would not suffer alone. " What is going on here? Kagome are you alright my dear ? he questioned hoping his idiot children had not scared her off from building the sanctuary and also his plan for grandpups even though she didn't know she was apart of the latter plan. " Yes I am I'm sorry but how are you involved with Inuyasha Nagu?" Taken by surprise at the question and the fact she knew his son or knew his name for that matter.

" He is my son. How do you know him?" Toga explained and asked. With a deep breath to steady her nerve she spoke softly " He is my ex fiance. If possible the color would have drained out of Toga's body he was taken aback he hadn't known anything about Inuyasha being engaged or even dating someone. " I am very sorry Ms. Kagome I didn't know you were involved with my son" Toga said apologetically. "If you wish to leave that is fine with me again I am truly sorry for whatever my son's have done to you." He continued but on the inside he hoped she would stay or the plan would be over before it even began. " No you went through all this trouble to have me for dinner. I shall stay." She said with a smile but still surprised at the turn of events. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw her adonis brush invisible dust off his suit and proceeded to walk down the hallway as if no one else was their. Watching his backside as he went. He paused in mid stride before continuing down the hallway causing Kagome to tilt her head to the side once again at the mysterious man. Sesshomaru's beast had almost made him turn around at the scent of peaches again filling his nostrils but he quickly slammed the mental cage door to his more baser instincts he would not stoop so low as to let his beast take over because of a pleasant albeit arousing scent this unusual onna produced. He was use to smelling the arousal of the opposite sex when he was looked upon either for his money or for his status, but never did he indulge or enjoy the scent of them until today when he met the onna or rather caught the foolish woman from cracking her head on their marble floor. He narrowed his eyes as he walked through the doors of the dining area mentally shaking his head at the beast in him that continued to purr. It must be that time again to call on Saguya he needed to relieve some pent up stress...Toga smirked at the little woman who was blatantly staring at his sons backside. This may very well be easier than he thought with an inward chuckle he cleared his throat "Ms. Kagome I shall escort you to dinner then" He said as he entwined his arm with hers and the began to make the journey to the kitchen. No one ever noticed the unconscious hanyou being shaken awake by one of the maids to help escort him to dinner as well. Toga's last thought before going through the double doors was this should be interesting hopefully it keeps his beloved Narumi occupied while he got someone to fix her vase before she was any wiser or he was going to take his boys to the doujo and teach them a lesson in rough housing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, readers I do hope you are enjoying the story so far let me know how I am doing. I just wanted to remind everyone this story is rated M for a reason and if adult situations make you uncomfortable please do not read my story then. I am an adult and have no problem with it but if you do feel free to read non Rated M content becuase this story is jusst going to get juicier and juicier ''Laughs like a villian''Also sorry for the short haitus life got busy ~RedRavyn~

Kagome lay in bed going over the week from her nightmares, she had a shipment of wood she like to use specifically for flower sanctuaries go missing, she had to fire 3 employees and worst of all Inuyasha had stopped by her office to "apologize" and then asked her on a date in which she declined and ever since he had been sending flowers to her office to which she in return gave out to the staff. She was going to loose her mind if he kept it up. Bursting out in hysterical laughter probaly do to exhaustion she was going to find him and start burning limbs off one by one if he continued with this charrade "Burn it off Burn it off He'll learn his leasson if you burn it off bit by bit piece by piece Burn him Burn him with your miko energy " Kagome belted out in a melody again falling into laughter she sat up when she heard a meow. Looking at mittens she had her head tilted to the side as if to say you finally went mad huh ? giggling and about to reach for beloved cat to join her in her madness her phone suddenly rang. Using that as her chance mittens jumped off the bed and ran to her play pen to exscape Kagome grasp and her fall into insanity. Still giggling Kagome answered in an out of breath manner "Hello this is Kagome" not having time to check her caller ID she didnt know who was on the other line until she hear an excited voice " Gomeeeee we are going to the club we need a break what are you doing right now" Sango all but yelled into the phone . " ughhh Sango nooo come over and watch movies with me " Kagome groaned hoping her friend would go with her idea " eckk Kagome we are in our prime and I am not sitting at home watching a movie on this beautiful night I'll be their in 15 minutes I'm going to get ready at your place. '' Alright fine " Kagome pouted and hung up the phone looking over at mittens she said " saved by a Sango huh mimi " the cat meowed in response as if to say thank goodness. Kagome laughed and got up to go unlcok her door and wait on her bestfriend.

"Oh my god Kagome you look so hot!" exclaimed Sango with her mouth open. Kagome had went with a dark pink long sleeve dress that covered most of her ample bossom and stopped right above her knees from the front, the dress looked almost modest but the back of the dress was completely out making it even more alluring. She had went with some charcoal black eyeliner and mascara and to bring the look together she had added some clear lip gloss making her already plump strawberry lips look even more edible. Giggling she told her her friend thank you " What should I do with my hair though San" Calling her childhood friend by her nickname. Sango being dressed before her friend told her to sit in the seat she had just been sitting in that was infront of Kagome's big vanity mirror. '' Wow you look amazing in that dress!" Kagome squealed to her. Sango had went with a black tank dress that showed a little cleavage and hugged her fit form nicely but not enought to come off slutty with silver heels and acessories contrasting her all gold acessories. Thanking her friend Sango began to pull Kagomes hair up putting her very long curly hair into a high ponytail it made Kagome look older and sultry. Kagome agreed thanked her and reached for her purse. Since they would both be drinking they had decided on an uber their and back. Yelling goodbye to mittens they left the apartment on their way to club X a new club that had opened up and was very popular.

. . .

Sesshomaru eyebrow twitched almost imperceptibly how he had let Inuyasha talk him into this he didnt know. They sat in the back of the club named X in a private booth where they could see the entire dance floor. If he had to admit it he did need a break from the constant hustle of his job and running fathers company but he didnt think he would have taken this route but since he was already he here would not back down from the challenege Inuyasha had put up. He did indeed know to how to relax and he would try yes try he thought to himself. " Here ice butt heres your drink" Inuyasha teased with a smirk on his face seeing that Sesshomaru was still as tense as every. Taking the drink from his brothers hand he sneered " Please do refrain from calling me such a thing Inuyasha" For some one of your educational background someone would think you would have a more refined speech and mannerism." " Ehh whatever so Sessh you gonna get layed tonight or what ?" Inuyasha asked childishly in which Sesshomaru only hn'd in response to him. He took a sip of his drink and then looked out at the people dancing but paused when his beast began to purr. **She is here** his beast said purring even louder. Sesshomaru eyebrows knitted together not understanding what his beast ment he again looked out into the crowd of people grinding on each other and laughing.

Kagome and Sango walked into the club giggling about the hopeless Uber driver who hit on them the entire ride to the club. They walked to the bar and ordered their drinks but before they got them Kagome heard the intro to one of her and Sango's favorite american songs come on Kagome squealed "Oh my gosh Sango be my partner" Sango laughed and followed her friend to the dance floor. They had always had a rule whenever they went out they danced with each other so they wouldnt get asked by some one that was to pushy or to drunk. As Chrishan began to sing Sango grabbed Kagome's hips and began to sway with the beat. Kagome began to move her hips almost like in a snake manner with Sango following every dip , she spun around now having Sango in front of her and sliding her hands up her waist they twirled again and Kagome gripped her butt in a teasing manner causing Sango to giggle accepting the dare Kagome had presented she bent over seductively and began to gyrate her hips against Kagome which caused her to lean back a little as well. Unbeknowest to them mutiple eyes were on them enchanted by the seductresses including two pair of burning honey eye's except one was tinted a light pink. Not wanting to loose to Sango in the game they would sometimes play when out dancing Kagome pulled up which caused Sango to do the same and she cirlced Sango and once she got in front of her she pulled her to her form and put her leg up against Sango's hip and began and began to pop her butt and move her hips while standing on one leg which caused Sango to laugh both unaware of the crowd around them. Not wanting to be out done by her friend she pulled her leg down and spun her to her chest with Kagomes back to her she put her hands on Kagomes hips and began to guide her hips the way she wanted them to go and then slid her hands up her body teasing her friend to get her to back down. When she saw that Kagome wasnt going to give she slid one hand into her ponytail still dancing and swinging her hips in time with her friend she pulled her head back and to the side by her hair she licked and bit her friends necking knowing she would win she smiled against her and bit her again which caused Kagome to squeal cutely " Okay okay you win but that was cheating." She smiled breaking away from her friend just in time to end the song. They turned to walk back to the bar area and seen people cheering at them, making them both laugh they continued to the bar area.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were shocked. Sesshomaru's beast was crashing into his mental cage repeatedly trying to get free and close to the woman who had called to every primal need inside of him. As he peeled his eyes away he glanced at his brother to his surprise was already headed in the direction of the two onnas hn he thought to himself eyebrow raised this should be interesting he muttered before sipping his drink once more.


End file.
